fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon
Theme Song Arthur Pendragon, son of the vile King Uther, is the high king of Albion, ruler of her people, protector of her honor, and the slayer of her enemies. Known by many as Arthur the Virtuous, or Arthur the Just, he has devoted his life to uplifting the people of Albion by bringing about an era of peace and reconstruction. Thanks to his acts in the civil war, thousands of lives and homesteads were spared destruction. With the assistance of his close friends and allies, the Knights of the Circle, he was able to defeat and overthrow King Uther and restore peace and prosperity to the lands. Countless roads, farms, wells, and other constructions have been built by the colossi armies under the direction of new young king. He's even gone so far as to use Excalibur (his personal colossus) in combination with his innate wind magic to regulate weather in the region. Widely loved and revered by his people as a true hero and leader, he wears their adoration with joy and pride, and it is a mantle of responsibility he enthusiastically bears. In spite of his many virtues, the King Arthur's gallantry and stalwart chivalry have landed him in trouble on many occasions. Nasty rumors of infidelity and illicit affairs have been circulating around the realm, although these claims have never been corroborated by any evidence. Nonetheless, Guinivere keeps her husband on a tight leash and constantly berates him for constantly saving "hussies" from distress. More recently, he has ventured away from the land of his birth in search of a legendary artifact known as the Grail. This holy relic is rumored to be able to grant the wish of any person that aquires it; Arthur intends to use this powerful magic to banish an evil from his realm, but without leads as to its location or origin, the young king has taken to wandering aimlessly in pursuit of information about it or its construction. Appearance Arthur stands tall with pride and a kind of ferral grace. His eyes shine with cunning and determination, and his young face holds a semblance of the weight of experience. Although a serious expression often dominates his features, he smiles frequently in the company of others. His gait is smooth, and deliberate, as though every step is measured and executed with a powerful intent. As king, he commands a power and respect that must be wielded with caution and responsibility; his poise and manner can begin or end conflicts, and he speaks for his people. Arthur's armor is largely unadorned white halfplate, flying the blue-and-white national colors of Albion. A dark blue cape lined with white fur hangs from his shoulder, and seems to flutter from a breeze at all times, even indoors. The plate is finely constructed, and is fully articulated, allowing Arthur the full range of motion. A large broadsword inscribed with gold hangs from his back by a simple sash. It is not sheathed (and in fact, cannot be). Indistinct runes and inscriptions flow and shift along the surface of the sword, but the metal surface is otherwise immaculate, in spite of the lack of a protective cover. Personality For all his compassion, there are none who would call him merciful. He shows no restraint when eradicating true evil, using the utmost of his skill and abilities to cut down any who stand against his justice. Although he is hard to shift to wrath, his rage is a horror to behold, like an unstoppable storm of destruction. When he's not destroying evil, Arthur expresses a kind heart, and derives great pleasure from assisting others in need. Unfortunately, his haplessly direct methods often lead to greater problems and accidents as a consequence. Arthur feels compelled to do what's right, even in trying and compromising circumstances, and believes that those who possess power have an obligation to assist those that do not. History 'The Dark Age' Uther Pendragon was an ailing king. He was also widely despised among his subjects, allies, and even his heirs. His general selfishness and lack of control over his desires caused him to snub innumerable influentials over his long life. After 200 years of rule, as incurable illness overtook him, all those people began hemming in around Uther like buzzards to a fresh kill. They wanted him to die. Uther's sons groomed themselves for the throne, and prepared for war, as their disputes would inevitably devolve into bloodshed. It was at this time, in his weakest hour, that Uther was approached by a dark mage. The mage claimed to have the secret of immortality- a secret in blood, stolen from the mighty black dragon king himself. By killing his unworthy sons and consuming their blood, he could extend his life and expand his magical powers... King Uther, weary of death and paranoid of his treacherous sons' designs, conceived of a plan. When he called his three sons forth to appoint the new king, he had his honor guard betray and execute them. By consuming their blood, Uther was able to absorb their vitality and magical power. A health-emboldened Uther proclaimed himself to be the God-King of Albion, and that it was his destiny to rule for all time. This insane declaration created fractures in the power structure of the kingdom, and numerous factions began competing for control- some allied with Uther, with others seeking to overthrow him, and most being little more than victims of the conflict. The war raged for decades, bringing nearly the entire country to the brink of ruin. 'Birth of a Savior' Arthur was born just before the fall (or, as Uther's supporters called it, "the ascendancy") of the High King. Born illegitamately to a simple maid, he had no knowledge of his tainted heritage, and his mother did her best to conceal the terrible truth to protect her son. In Uther's madness, she knew that Arthur might have just become another meal for the tyrannical lunatic. And so, Arthur grew in a time of war. His mother did as much for him as her modest means allowed. He received a rudimentary home education, and could read both the common and high tongue. Thanks in part to his mother's labors, and his great potential as a mage, he was given a position as a squire to a minor lord loyal to Uther's court. Arthur hated the greedy womanizer, but persisted in his service as it elevated him and his mother. Opportunity for justice came when a rebellion force threatened overtake the holdings of his lord. In his panic and malicious greed, the lord ordered his handful of colossus infantry to destroy the town, seeking to deny the encroaching enemy forces of resources. Arthur commandeered the colossus of his master, and defeated all six of the other units, saving his hometown and the commonfolk. In a fit of rage, the lord captured and executed Arthur's mother with his own hand. For his acts of crime against the people of Albion, and for upholding the rule of the false king, he was executed by the Rebellion. Having no home to go back to, and having proven himself a capable warrior, Arthur joined with the rebel cause. 'Founding the Circle' Arthur fought on behalf of the Rebellion for a time, but as the conflicts mounted and raged ceaselessly, he became disillusioned by their cause. Their intent was not to save the people of Albion, but instead for most the war was just an opportunity to seize power. Breaking off from the main rebel force with his two closest friends, Lancelot of the Lake, and Joan of Orleans, the three made a pact to "secure the peace, protect the people, and uphold justice". And so, the Knights of the Circle were founded. The knights of the circle fought any who stood for injustice, broke the peace of the land, and sought to harm the citizenry of Albion, be they Rebel or Loyalists. The exploits and achievements of the Circle resonated strongly with the oppressed folk of Albion. The courage and heroism of the young knights was a glimmer of hope in the endless night of war. The fame of these skilled warriors grew so much, that they began accumulating followers, and within the span of a single year, dozens of ex-mercenaries and army deserters had joined their ranks. Through a combination of diplomacy, threats, and force, Arthur was able to gain command of much of the fragmenting Rebel forces, and martialing them to his cause, he lead an assualt on Uther's main fortress. Thanks to the steadfast loyalty of his friends, his skill as a swordsman, and the providence of luck, they were able to bring the vile Uther low, slaying him and bringing about an end to the bloody civil war. 'An Age of Light, the Shadow of the Beast' Arthur was appointed king of Albion, named High King, and with Excalibur in hand, ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity. The next seven years have been spent reconstructing the blasted towns and cities, and restoring Albion's former glory. Rather than punishing the loyalists, Arthur enacted a policy of repatriotism, allowing former enemies to maintain their lands and holdings in return for oaths of service. Of course, those that committed the most heinous of crimes during the war, were only rewarded a swift execution. More recently, a massive black dragon of immense power has been attacking the lands of Albion and destroying its towns. Powerless in the face of its onslaught, Arthur has directed the Circle to protect the people of Albion as he seeks a means of stopping or destroying the monster. His only hope is a powerful artifact known as the Grail; the wish-granting device that can make miracles a reality. Because knowledge of the ritual that created the grail was lost in Dragons' Fall, and because only mages of great power can enact it, Arthur has left Albion and has entered the lands of Fiore to seek out the artifact. Relationships 'Joan of Orleans' Joan was a simple farmgirl, until a team of bandits captured her family. After ambushing one of the rogues by trapping him in a well, she took control of his colossus and defeated two others. Just as she was going to suffer the retribution of the remainder of the bandits, a Rebel platoon interfered, saving her and her family. Arthur was the one that lead the platoon into battle. Joan admires Arthur's courage, but in truth there are none in the circle that can best her swordsmanship. 'Lancelot of the Lake' Lancelot was raised by a clan of fairies in a remote region of Albion. Having no knowledge of society, Lancelot was never trained in the use of swords, instead mastering the use of a spear and improvised weapons. He can't read, but this fact hurts his pride as a warrior, and so he often fakes it as best he can (which is usually not very well). It isn't clear how Lancelot joined up with the Rebellion initially, nor how he knows how to pilot a colossus. His only explanation is "women love a man in uniform". Equipment Excalibur (Blade): '''Excalibur is a nigh-indestructable magical blade of mysterious origins. It is unique, in that its physical condition is mirrored by the state of the nation of Albion. At its finest, it is austere, sharp, and beautifully gilded. At its worst (during the time of the civil war), it was rusted, cracked, and faded. The only means of destroying Excalibur, is to destroy Albion or the bloodline of its royalty. Excalibur can only be moved or lifted when held in hand by its chosen wielder, the High King of Albion. In this manner, if let go of, it will remain stationary until retrieved by Arthur. The blade appears to be semi-intelligent, and in times of battle, will occasionally express ideas or thoughts on the surface of the blade in the form of shifting inscriptions. The Excalibur Blade is required to operate the Excalibur Colossus, akin to the way a key is required to open a lock. '''Excalibur (Bipedal Form): Towering at 45 feet in height, this impressive white colossus has three notable features, aside from its fabulous construction. Three massive dragon-lacrima shards are embedded in each of the shoulders and chest, respectively. The chest lacrima pulses with a blue light. A gigantic bastard sword is strapped to the back of Excalibur, and a flowing blue cloak hangs behind it. The Excalibur colossus is slightly larger than most typical noble colossi, and is unique in that it enables the occupant to employ sky dragon slayer magic, and furthermor, greatly enhances his performance of the magic. Like all colossus armors, Excalibur consumes the magical power of the occupant over time in return for greatly enhanced physical prowess and durability. Excalibur (Dragon Form): Excalibur is capable of transforming into an aerial form, which strongly resembles a white dragon. This thinner, more fragile form of Excalibur is capable of powered flight if the occupant can access its sky dragon slayer magics; the two man-sized lacrima shards in the wings allow it to modify wind currents and levitate. In this manner, the dragon form of Excalibur can attain speeds and perform maneuvers that would ordinarily be impossible for something its size. The magical consumption of this form of excalibur is exhausting, but a vent in the mouthpiece of the head and the colossus's high speed movement allow it to consume large amounts of air in order to continuously power its movement. Magic & Abilities 'Attributes' Strength: Arthur possesses above-average strength for a human, thanks to ten years of dedicated physical training and numerous combat engagements. Because of the training he underwent to master his wind magic, he comprehends the nature of strength and its relationship with the environment around a person; he can focus his physical power explosively, allowing him to perform feats of strength that would normally be impossible, but these stunts often require special footing and momentum, which telegraph his movements. An observant opponent can spot these tells before these more powerful blows are attempted. He often uses his wind magic to augment his natural strength. Nimbleness: Arthur is extremely nimble, even graceful, and he has terrific natural reflexes. This natural alacrity combined with his wind magic makes him a difficult opponent to knock off balance or pin down. By employing his wind magic to propel his body, Arthur can employ a form of high-speed movement in combat, peforming flips, rolls, and charges in fractions of a second, and is even capable of changing the direction of his movement mid-air. Endurance: Arthur has a slight build, and although he wears reinforced plate armor, his wiry body is a soft target. He usually tries to use his speed and a powerful offense to keep off the defensive. Powerful physical attacks can be devestating to him. Intelligence: Arthur's a clever person, with a wealth of knowledge on warfare, history, and the more mundane chores associated with kingship, but he's not an especially bright person. He's largely ignorant of many of the world's more practical assumptions, which can put him in precarious situations when he's being manipulated by dishonest people. His grasp of combat strategy and tactics, however, is unparalleled. Charm: Arthur has a kind of enthusiastic, positive drive which causes many to gravitate to him. He's an honerable and devoted friend, and thanks to his natural good looks, is often the oblivious recipient of many womens' attentions. His oath to his wife, Guinivere (the "beauty" of the realm), of course prevents him from indulging. 'Martial Ability' Arthur is a masterful swordsman, wielding the hand-and-a-half blade Excalibur with practiced ease. His fighting style favors a wide stance and powerful, two-handed swings, but he can also wield excalibur one-handed in order to mix hand-to-hand combat into the routine. Because Excalibur is weightless in his hands, he is able to make attacks much faster than ordinarily possible for a blade its size. Its unbreakable form also enables him to leverage it in ways that would snap a mundane sword in two. Although he is versed in the use of most standard military weaponry, he still favors his trusty blade over any alternative. When disarmed of his sword, he falls back on kickboxing to overpower his foes. Boxing was often a favored pasttime of soldiers in the rebellion, and Arthur had plenty of opportunity to hone his skills at it. His ability with unarmed combat is nearly as good as his swordsmanship. 'Magic Ability' Arthur is a naturally gifted Air mage with a powerful affinity for Wind, and employs this magic in tandem with his martial ability and natural agility to devestating effect. Arthur developed a unique form of wind magic he calls "vacuum burst". He uses this special kind of wind magic to propel himself at high speeds, dodging and dashing among his foes as an indistinct blue blur. He further enhances the speed and power of his blade strikes with this wind, allowing him to make a flurry of attacks in an instant. Additionally, attacks made via his blade can be projected out across an area as a kind of blunt-force push (knocking any in the line of his attack back and staggering them) or (when employing sword magic in tandem with wind) can deliver a line of cutting wind. One strategy he's come up with, is to cloak an object or even his body in a field of rapidly flowing wind. This makes the object functionally invisible, although its presence can be easily discerned due to the disturbed air and noise. Disguising his sword or cloaking his body can give him an edge in battle. When piloting Excalibur, Arthur gains access to sky dragon slayer magic. He uses this power in much the same way as his wind magic, enhancing his attacks and speed, but it also enables him to heal damage inflicted upon himself, his allies, and their colossi armors. When in dragon form, Excalibur is able to generate a vacuum field around it, which allows it to fly at supersonic speeds by reducing wind resistance ahead of it to near-zero. This vacuum field can be used even when not in dragon form, but serves as little more than a defense against fire-based attacks or poison gases ordinarily. Arthur also employs his air magic in other situations as necessity requires, for dispersing poisonous gasses or even to slow a fall. Because of the size of his Excalibur Colossus Armor, it is impractical for him to bring it along with him in a released form on his advenutres. When not in use, he stores it within the sky-dragon lacrima shard located on the hilt of Excalibur via a form of limited Requip magic. Trivia & Behind the Scenes The art for Arthur is from Fate Prototype; while most of the fate series depicts Arthur as a woman, in the prototype he was a man. The mecha Excalibur is based on the appearance of Escaflowne; it has been recolored and the images slightly doctored to bring it in line with the color scheme of the character and element it epitomizes. Arthur is chivalrous to a fault; he'll help a maiden without fail, falling for simple traps and deceptions again and again. Arthur has difficulty lying. Regardless of any disguise he wears, his peculiarly proper manner of speech and terrible accents give away reveal the deception. Arthur is technically a generation four dragon slayer, but only while piloting Excalibur. The sky-dragon lacrima cores embedded within the mecha enable the pilot to use the slayer magic, operating as a lense for their own magic, but this property only functions when an Air or Wind mage is operating it. Category:Dragonslayer Category:Sword user Category:Mage Category:Royalty